


The Funeral

by MrProphet



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Funeral

Duncan stood against the rising sun, his face hidden in silhouette, and watched the procession approach the church. There was his bride-to-be, with her father and mother; all her family and friends around her. His friends were already inside.

Duncan McLeod waited until they brought out the coffin – his empty coffin – before he turned and walked away from another life that had ended.


End file.
